


October 23: Collaring

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Collars, D/s, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, although it's barely about any of that, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike has to rush to the squad room for an all hands and forgets to remove a piece of jewelry.





	October 23: Collaring

When Mike gets the all-hands call, he doesn't think twice. He tosses on a t-shirt and jeans, kisses Rafael goodbye, and hurries to the station. He's the first one there besides Liv, and she meets him with a tight smile. 

"Sargent."

"Lieutenant."

"We've got a man on a spree attack. Right now, the body count is zero, but we've got three attempted murders and a rape victim."

"Three attempted murders?"

"Wife and two kids," Liv says with a grimace. "He's a terrible shot, I'm glad to say. The wife managed to call 911 before passing out from blood loss, and the unis at the hospital say the doctors think they'll be okay."

"Well, that's something."

"Lieutenant," Chief Dodds says as he walks into the squad room. "What's the latest on our spree man?"

"We've got a name and a general direction--" Liv cuts off when her phone rings. "This is Benson," she says. She walks over to the whiteboard map and makes an X at an intersection. "When can we get video? Any injuries?" 

Mike looks at his dad and gives him a sharp nod hello. His dad returns it, then his eyes drop to Mike's neck. "Is that a necklace?"

Shit. 

"Yeah," Mike says, having to fight to keep his tone even. "Just got it." He watches his dad look over the multi-strand leather necklace for a moment.

"It suits you," his dad says. 

Liv walks back over, rattling off the information they've received--the man has now carjacked an elderly woman. Security footage from the camera at the intersection is on the way. The elderly woman is bruised and scraped but otherwise not harmed. She is also, it turns out, knowledgeable about guns and gave a precise description of the one the man pointed at her face.

"He's headed east," Liv finishes. "Sargent, I need you to start digging into his background and seeing why he might be going that direction." Sonny, Amanda, and Fin all come in the door at the same time. 

"Where we at?" Fin asks.

Liv provides them a rundown, then assigns Fin and Sonny to get to the hospital to speak to the wife and kids. Amanda she puts to work on financials. 

Mike sits at the conference table with Amanda and they work side-by-side as they watch the live news reports to try and better track the guy. 

Amanda calls the man's bank and convinces them to send his records. Mike finds the guy's LinkedIn profile and maps his workplace from the intersection. It's east of where he was.

"He stopped getting paychecks four months ago," Amanda says, clicking through the banking information. 

"He's headed towards his former company," Mike replies, realization dawning. He calls Liv with the update, then rings Sonny. "Are you with the family?"

"I'm with the kids. Fin's with the mom," Sonny replies.

"Ask the kids what their daddy does for work," Mike says.

There's a muffled conversation, then Sonny comes back on the line. "He's an architect," he replies. 

"Does he still go to work every day?"

Another muffled conversation, then Sonny's back again. "Yeah." The tone of his voice makes it clear he knows why Mike is asking.

"Okay, thanks." Mike hangs up and dials Fin."

"What's up, Sarge?"

"Ask the wife if her husband had a recent job change."

"Shit," Fin curses softly. He doesn't cover his mouthpiece. Mike hears the wife say no. "Nope," Fin replies. "Been at the same place four years."

"Thanks."

"I'm on with the company," Amanda says when Mike ends his call. "Waiting for them to put me through to security."

"Good. Thanks."

"Yeah." Amanda straightens in her chair. "This is the NYPD. You need to perform lockdown measures immediately. We have reason to believe--yeah. Yeah, that guy. Okay. Good. Thank you. There are units coming your way." She hangs up. "Someone saw the news on break and already called security. They're locked down and got everyone out of any line-of-sight windows."

Mike breathes a sigh of relief. "That's something." He reaches up and runs his thumb over his necklace.

Amanda's eyes track his movement. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear jewelry before," she says. 

Mike tugs lightly at the leather strips. "I don't like to on the clock."

Amanda nods and goes back to looking at the man's records.

Mike stands up. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He walks into the breakroom and pulls down two mugs with one hand while he dials his phone with the other.

"How are you calling me right now?" Rafael answers.

"I'm working background at the station," Mike replies as he pours coffee. "I also forgot to take off my collar before I came in."

There's a brief, surprised pause. "Is it okay?" Rafael asks. 

"Yeah, it's okay," Mike says. "My dad and Rollins have both commented on it, but they just think it's a regular piece of jewelry."

"Oh, good," Rafael says, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about that before you left."

"It's really okay," Mike says. "They don't know what it is. And it's kind of nice to have it on right now. Kind of like you're here reassuring me we're gonna get this guy before he hurts someone else."

"I hope so," Rafael says quietly. "Be as safe as you can."

"I will," Mike replies. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Rafael says.

Mike ends the call and takes the coffee back into the squadroom. Amanda's on her phone, speaking quickly to someone while she clicks on her computer. A moment later, a map of Manhattan flashes on the screen next to the newsfeed, and a blue dot dodges around traffic.

"Appreciate the help," Amanda says into her phone and ends the call. "The car has Lo-jack, so this is a live feed. He turned south. No idea what's that direction, but at least we can be mostly certain he's not going to shoot up his former workplace."

"It's something," Mike says, sitting down to get back to work. He rubs his thumb over his necklace again, thinking of Rafael at home watching things unfold and waiting for him to come back to him. "Okay," he says, "let's figure out where he's headed next."


End file.
